Yogscast High
by Yumleethelimabean
Summary: Zoey is just starting at Yogscast High School, and the first person to befriend her is Rythian. But the popular clique likes Zoey too, and drama is in store for her. Collaborate story with Star of Roselight. The summary sucks now but I'll make it better. I know it sounds stupid, but just bear with me here. It's not! ON HIATUS


**_Hey everyone, this is a collaborative story I'm doing with Star of Roselight, you know us, you, love us, you adore us. Well, maybe not. But I still hope you enjoy! Read and review! I wrote the first chapter and she'll be writing the next. (As she would say) On with the fic!_**

* * *

I stare at myself in the mirror, studying my makeup for a second before pulling my hair up into a ponytail. I quickly duck out of the bathroom and grab my bag out of the living room, then pause in the kitchen, wondering if I should eat breakfast, then decide there's no time. Yelling goodbye to my mom, I step outside. The sun breaks through the clouds just as I step out the door and shines on me, making me laugh.

"Yeah, I know, I'm awesome." I say to myself, before realizing that talking to myself is weird, and I should definitely not do that when I get to school.

The walk is short, luckily enough. My heart speeds up as I get within a block of the school, and my stomach drops. I hate starting at new schools. Since I started high school a year ago I've moved two times. Usually the popular kids recruit me, but I don't bother to make any real friends, because I always know I'll be moving soon. But this time it's different. My parents have actually decided to stay in one place for the next three years, enough time for me to graduate. Great.

It's not that I like moving. It's just that the idea of actually having to make friends scares me. If it actually matters, that is.

I stare at the school before walking through the gate. It's big, and while most of the building is light blue, it's decorated with orange here and there. The building I'm currently standing in front of appears to be the main building, and I can see other buildings behind it, all equally large, with two or more stories. I don't think I've ever been to a school this big.

I go through the gate and quickly walk up the concrete walkway to the front door.  
_Here goes nothing._

* * *

I'm in the office because I need my schedule, but it's so huge I don't know where to go. Instead I'm standing here like an idiot, looking hopelessly for some sign that will point me in the direction I need to go, since I don't think I'll get my schedule from the school's "Office of sports affairs." I'm just about to give up and ask someone when I hear a deep voice.

"Excuse me, are you lost?" I turn and suck in a breath, because the guy behind me is not unattractive. In the least. At all. He has messy brown hair, dark blue eyes, and a really cute half smile. I suddenly come to my senses and speak before it's seems like I'm staring.

"Uh, yeah. I don't know where to go. I guess that's the definition of lost though, isn't it? Anyway, I'm new, and I need to get my schedule, but I can't find the right office." I babble.

The guy nods and motions towards a door. "Coincidentally, I'm going to the same office you need to go to, which is the counseling office. I'll show you where it is." I think he might've blushed, but it's hard to tell.

"Okay." I say, and after a lot of doors and confusing turns, we're at the right office.

I walk up to the lady at the desk.

"Hi, how can I help you, hon?" She asks, smiling at me.

"Um, I'm a new student and I need my schedule."

"What's your full name?"

"Zoeya Proasheck." I reply, noticing that the guy is still in the office.

"Here you go. Since our school is pretty big, we like to assign new students with guides to help them the first couple days. It seems you've already met Rythian. He has all the same classes with you." She motions to the guy, and I smile.

"Okay, thank you." I turn to Rythian, not sure what to say as we leave the office and emerge into a hall crawling with students.

"Welcome to Yogscast High School, home of the Yognau(gh)ts." Rythian says.

"What the heck is a Yognau(gh)t?" I ask

"No one knows. So alternatively, we're the bees." He laughs. "Zoeya. Interesting name."

"It's just Zoey." I say, blushing a little.

"Anyway, our first class is Equivalent Exchange, which is all the way in the magic building. Luckily there's still ten minutes until school starts, or we'd never make it." Rythian says as we turn down a hallway and out a door. We cut across a lawn on our way to the building in front of us, which has it's name above the doors in big gold letters.

"Blackrock Magic Building." I read. "What's Blackrock?"

"It's the name of somebody who donated to it or something." Rythian replies, shrugging.

We get to the classroom with a lot less trouble than we had getting to the office, and soon I'm standing in front of a room full of students because the teacher has called me out on being new. I stare at them, nervously waiting for the teacher to introduce me.

"This is Zoeya, everybody, and she's a new student, so let's show her a warm welcome, alright? Zoeya, why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?"

"It's just Zoey, and, um, I move a lot?"

"That's interesting. Okay, now if everyone will take their seats, we can begin today's lesson. Zoey, you can sit there by Rythian." The teacher says breezily.

I sit down by Rythian, swallowing nervously, and open the textbook the teacher handed me moments ago.

* * *

A half an hour later I'm staring in exasperation at a page on transmutation tablets. "This doesn't make any sense!" I exclaim. "Why do you put something in the slot at the bottom, just to take it out again? And why do random things appear in the right side if you put something on the left?"

Rythian looks over and studies the diagram on the page. "You put the item at the bottom to teach the transmutation tablet the EMC value and how to create it again. Things appear on the right based on what type of thing you put in the left; If you put in coal you get redstone, glowstone, and other types of fuels."

"Oh. That makes a lot more sense. Wait, what is EMC again? The book's definition makes no sense at all."

For the rest of the period Rythian explains everything to me, and I feel like a kindergartner who's just been shown how to spell a word, staring in wonder at how easily all of this complicated stuff comes to him. By the time the bell rings I feel like my head is about to explode.

Just as I'm walking out the door my foot catches on the door, sending me sprawling, because of course I can't be the new girl without _that_ happening. I blush and begin to push myself up, only to see a hand reaching down. Without looking to see who it is I take it and pull myself off the ground. A moment later I'm glad I didn't look before because I wouldn't have been able to do anything as complicated as stand up. The guy in front of me is gorgeous, with blonde hair and perfect features, and I can't stop staring at his beautiful green eyes. I'm suddenly terrified I'm standing there with my mouth hanging open or something, so I croak out a thanks.

"Don't mention it." He says with a cute little half smile, and walks away. I stand there for a second, not knowing what just happened, before I shake my head and catch up with Rythian. I try to listen to what he's saying, but I can't get the image of that guy out of my head.

_ What a very interesting first day I'm having._


End file.
